Hearts of Fire
by Kadaj
Summary: A story with the wonderful/attractive Caius Ballad and the Fae Celaena! They meet in a guarded fortress of different races of magical creatures (a type of refuge). They soon realize that they have more in common than they (more like Caius) originally thinks. Together they fight battles against Maeve and other Enemies I can think of right now...there will be romance...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything and this story does not go really by the Throne of Glass books or Final Fantasy XIII-2...I kind of mixed things up and changed things that are Final Fantasy related and Throne of Glass related, but things may not be perfect...

**This is just a story that I started writing during spare time at school (in classes and stuff). It isn't that great because I haven't worked really hard on it. So, don't expect much, but I like it...but that's just me...the writer :)**

**The main characters are Caius Ballad and Celaena. I added some OC's and stuff...**

* * *

Celaena walked through the thick forest. Her legs were tired and she was sweating greatly. It was evening, but the air was thick with moisture and heat from the hot day. There was a small breeze, but it was warm. After a while, she could spy some small yellow lights glittering through the thick foliage. She squinted to try and see them better. The lights seemed to be torches lined on a wall of sorts. She continued walking towards the lights until she came upon a fortress. It was large and made entirely from stone, but Celaena knew better. It was an ancient type of stone that was invincible. Once it was in place, it could not be moved or destroyed. By magic or any means of power known to man, the underworld, and even the Fae.

She walked along the tall walls until she came upon the doors. They were tall and coated in a strong iron. They were even made from the magical stone. Chains and spiked poles stuck out from it and the top. It had a Gothic look to it. Two sentries stood guarding the door. They looked at her and their eyebrows raised slightly. She had shifted into her Fae form to make travel easier and hadn't shifted back. Celaena approached them, only to get two spears aimed at her heart. She smirked and waved them off. They didn't move.

"I'm…" she thought of a name "Celaena Sardothien, and I have come here to seek refuge and rest from a long journey." The two guards looked at each-other briefly before turning back to her. One approached her with his spear down. His eye were a golden color and his hair long and dark. A scar ran down the right side of his face. He eyed her cautiously. Celaena sighed and showed her empty hands. The man looked at them for a mere second before shifting his gaze back at her. He walked to her and stopped a foot away from her. He lifted one of his arms and touched her neck, brushing away some of her light colored hair. He squinted down at her and studied her neck. He bent over and delicately sniffed her skin. Then, he turned abruptly and walked back to the other guard. He nodded and they both opened the gates for Celaena. It took her a moment to recover from the surprise the Guard gave her, but she gathered herself together and bravely entered through the gates.

* * *

Inside the fortress there were small buildings on the walls and others in the middle of the fortress. She walked towards a medium sized building with a large wooden sign that read "Nigrum Transeunt Motel." A warm light shone from inside. Celaena began the long walk to the motel with a new determination in her mind. Food and a bed. She looked around as she walked and spied a strange building. It was in the darkest corner of the fortress. It was small with a tall door and two windows. One on the front, near the door, and the other on the side that wasn't against the fortress wall. It has a sloped roof that continued off the house for about ten feet and was supported by two strong pillars on both ends. Underneath the overhang was an assortment of strange tools and hammers. There was a large anvil and counter near a big stove. Dark red coals still burned faintly in the stove.

Celaena finally made it to the motel and entered through the open door. An old man was working at the bar and a younger teen girl was waiting the tables. The old man looked up as Celaena entered. She noticed that one eye was green while the other was brown. His ears were very sharply pointed. He was short and looked to be a cross between a human and an Elf. She looked at the young teenager and noticed that she had a small cat's tail and cat ears sticking out of her head.

"May I help you?" a scratchy old voice asked. There was a hint of warmth in it while it was still strong. Celaena turned back to the old man. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Can I have a room and a meal?" Celaena asked.

"How long do you plan to stay?" the man asked.

"I don't know yet, but I will pay for all the nights and meals I have." Celaena admitted.

"Well, if you stay for longer than a week we can work something out."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If you do some chores around here, you don't have to pay after you have stayed for a week. How about that?" he asked kindly.

"Sounds reasonable. I'll take it." She smiled.

"Mai!" he called. The young "cat" girl stopped and turned towards Celaena and the old man, "Yes?" she asked.

"Show this girl…" he looked to Celaena, "Celaena." She answered.

"Show Celaena to her room, number 25, and give her something good to eat." The old man said.

"Yes grandfather." She smiled brightly, and skipped down a hallway motioning to Celaena to follow her.

* * *

Celaena stood in her room and looked around. There was a large bed with a window at the side of it. A clear view of the mountain and the moon could be seen through it. She smiled happily. A knock sounded at the door and Mai entered carrying a wooden tray of food. There was stew, a biscuit, water, and a small cake.

"I hope you like it!" Mai smiled. She turned to leave, but Celaena wanted to ask her a few things.

"Hey Mai?"

"Yes?" Mai said turning around and swishing her tail curiously.

"Who lives in that small building in the dark corner? You know, the one with the tools and such." Celaena asked curiously.

"Oh, that's the blacksmith!" Mai said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he's really good. He can get really hot fires than can melt anything!"

"Sounds cool. Do you think he could make some weapons for me?"

"Of course! He's the best there is when it comes to blacksmithing! He's made almost all the metal fixtures in the whole fortress of Nigrum Transeunt!" Mai squealed. It seemed like she had a "thing" for this blacksmith. I guess I'd have to go over and make sure she wasn't exaggerating, but Celaena _did_ need weapons.

"So, what type of "people" live here exactly?" Celaena asked.

"Well, there's some Felines like me, half-breeds like my grandfather, Lupines (werewolves), and other "mythical" creatures and people. We live here because it's safe from humans and the other stronger breeds that want to exterminate us or use us as slaves, but I think we're strong enough to take some of them on. We have some very strong people and creatures here. And all of us fighting together to protect one-another is what makes us strong!" Mai shouted delightedly.

"So, you've had to fight before?" Celaena asked.

"No, but a long time ago when I was a little girl, some Fae under the command of Maeve came and tried to destroy us! It was awful. We were a peace and had a good relationship with the Fae, but when Maeve came to power everything we had with the Fae was gone. I didn't see much, but I heard about it." Mai said quietly. "Well, I should get back to my work." She smiled and scampered away.

* * *

Celaena lay on her bed and began to wonder about this "blacksmith". If he had fought in the battle when Mai was young, he had to be older. She didn't understand Mai's "affection" towards this man. With those thoughts on her mind, Celaena fell asleep.

* * *

**Uh...hi...I'm sorry that this is another short chapter (I seem to be famous for those)...I also might accidentally change points of views and such things...sorry.**

**Also, in upcoming chapters Mai is kind of...well just she's more of like she is now, but on steroids...**

**Reviews are liked... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again, Same old stuff again, marching down the avenue, a few more days and we'll be through...not...**

The next day, she woke early and made her way to the blacksmith's shop. The fire was blazing brightly and the sound of a large hammer hitting metal could be heard clearly through the silent morning. The man at the fire holding the hammer, stood with his back towards her. She could see sweat running down his arms and his shirt clung to his body. To Celaena's amazement, his form seemed young. He was tall and had a youthful muscular body.

"Excuse me!" she called over the hammer's pounding noise. The hammer stopped and the man turned. His clothes and face were covered in sweat and dirt, but his eyes glowed brightly. They were a dark amethyst color. His hair was a matching color, long and slightly spikey. The man walked towards her and into the morning light. Celaena noticed that his hair wasn't just one color, but a variety of shades. His skin was tan and his face-

"What do you want?" he asked sharply. She couldn't reply. His face…it was…how could she say it? Young? He looked to be in his mid-twenties, but he couldn't. Unless he was a Fae or and Elf. Her eyes looked to his ears only to find them normal and rounded. No point whatsoever. What was he?

"If you're just gonna stand there and say nothing, then leave."

"No, no I need help." Celaena said hurriedly.

"With what?" he sighed.

"I need some weapons." She

"Oh?" He didn't seem the slightest bit amused.

"Yeah."

"What do you want exactly?" he asked, turning back to his work.

"I want two daggers, a long-sword, and a short sword."

"That all."

"Yes."

"120 Tallums." He said while punctuating the sentence with a blow from the hammer.

"What?! I don't have that type of money! Do you think I'm rich?!" Celaena yelled angrily. Being robbed by a simple blacksmith was…was…not her style.

"If you're so desperate for weapons make your own, or pay up." the blacksmith growled. His purple eyes reflecting the firelight.

"I can't make my own weapons! I'm the fighter, _you're _supposed to make the weapons!" Celaena shouted angrily.

"A good warrior knows how to make his own weapons for times like this. A warrior needs to know his weapons, he needs to know how they're made and all that they're capable of. When you fight, you become one with your weapons. They are part of you." The blacksmith replied calmly.

"Enough with the lecture, I want a cheaper price for the weapons."

"I can't give you one."

"Why?"

"Do you have any idea what it takes from me to create these fires and make your silly kitchen knives?"

"My what?"

"Are you going to buy your weapons or not?"

"I…" Celaena had to think. "You _will_ make those weapons for me and I _will _pay your stupid amount of money." She hissed angrily. With that, she turned and stalked off. She heard a faint chuckle come from behind her, but she ignored it entirely. Let the blacksmith think what he wants, she thought.

* * *

Later that day Celaena dared to walk by the blacksmith. She saw him working at the fire hammering on a long piece of metal. The water steamed loudly had he cooled off the red-hot metal, holding it with a pair of tongs. He brought the piece up to his face and studied it carefully. His brow creased and he put the piece back into the fire. It was a blazing fire of various colors. There was the normal red, yellow, orange, and white, and a little blue. Strangely, there was also dark and light purple, a dark pink, and black.

"If you're looking for your weapons, they're not even started yet." A voice rumbled from the darkness near the fire. Even though it was mid-day, there was a strange darkness under the overhanging roof. It was partially because of the fortress walls, but there was something else. The fire was there, but it didn't seem to give much light.

"Why haven't you started yet? Are you lazy?" Celaena said playfully.

"I do what I want, when I want." The blacksmith grunted into the fire.

"Sound like a little kid." Celaena smirked.

"Shut up." he snapped. Celaena noticed that his voice was tired and low.

"You OK?" she asked quieter.

"When do you care?" the blacksmith hissed.

"Well, I need you in top condition to make my weapons." Celaena smiled shyly. She had a feeling that she and the blacksmith wouldn't get along together very well, but there was something about him that was intriguing.

"So, what's your name?" she asked softly.

"My what?" the blacksmith stopped his hammer.

"Your name." Celaena repeated even softer this time.

"Caius Sanguis." The blacksmith said quietly, but then he turned and rammed the hammer back onto the anvil. Celaena hummed softly in reply. Feeling brave she asked, "Everyone here is different than the usual human. What's your special quality?"

"That's none of your concern." Caius grunted as he pulled a load of metal up onto the big wood counter. He began picking certain shapes and sizes of metal that had similar looks to them.

"When will you start making my weapons?" Celaena asked curiously.

"Soon, I don't have much to do right now." Caius replied.

"The girl in the motel, Mai, told me a little about you." Celaena said with a hint of curiosity in her voice. Caius stiffened slightly, "What did she say, exactly?" he asked stiffly.

"Oh, not much. She mentioned a little about your fires and their intense heat and that you're a warrior."

"That all?" Caius asked.

"Yeah." Celaena paused "I noticed that your fires have strange unnatural colors to them."

"Your point?"

"Do you have an ability to make and control fire?"

"And if I do?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I can control and make fire. I was thinking that we could teach each-other a few tricks and techniques." Celaena said quietly, more to herself than to the blacksmith. Who, for some reason, began walking towards her slowly. He eyed her carefully and his gaze dropped to her hands that were clasped together nervously in front of her lower waist. The feeling of Caius looking that low made Celaena feel even more uncomfortable. A strange clenching and desire erupted from inside and below her.

"Stop looking there!" Celaena gasped angrily. Caius stood confused, "Looking where?" he asked calmly.

"Where you were looking before!" Celaena clarified.

"You mean your hands. Were you thinking that I was going to cut them into cubes and eat them for dinner?" Caius said smoothly with a hint of mockery.

"That's none of your business." Celaena hissed.

"I see." Caius's manner went dark and cold again.

"So about my idea…" Celaena asked softly.

"What idea?" Caius put his selected metal pieces into the fire. Melting them.

"The one where you'd give me advice on using fire magic."

"Why would I ever do _that_?" Caius raised a violet eyebrow skeptically.

"Because it would benefit both of us. You could teach me what you know and I could teach you what I know."

"Whatever could you teach me?" Caius asked mockingly.

"Stuff that you don't know." Celaena replied.

"Like?" Caius brought the metal from the fire and began hammering it into shape.

"Well, just tell me what you don't know. Maybe I'll know it."

"There is nothing I don't know about myself and my abilities, and my training and power are none of your concern. Now leave." Caius ordered. His tone was sharp and crisp. Sighing, Celaena left, but not before saying, "Just remember my little idea." She heard the blacksmith "humph" and continue hammering away.

Celaena walked back to the motel humming a small tune. There was something interesting about Caius. His last name Sanguis, she had heard it before a long time ago, but not only as a name. It stood for something. Also, she could have sword the blacksmith's eyes glowed a slight crimson when he told her to leave. She must have wither hit a nerve or something.

**Hola mis amigos!**

(I hope I said that right...I only know like half the words I say in Spanish...even in class)

**I ****_LOVE_**** Caius' temper!**

**This story is kind of different than what I usually do. So, please have mercy and patience with me! :)**

**I am stuck with all my Environmental Science stuff right now...an exam and a 160 point poster about an environmental issue...So, it might be awhile before I post again...also, Summer is coming (yay), but that means that I won't be posting until fall...:(**


	3. Quick Note

**Uh hi...my small, but noble group of followers,**

Sorry I haven't been updating new stuff, but I have a BIG test and project due Thursday and Finals are coming up very soon. :(

Also along with Finals, it means the end of the school year...that means I won't be updating until next school season...I'm soooooo sad! :(

I do promise that I will have a lot of time to write and I will update all that I have done through the summer. I promise.

**bye for now...**

p.s: If you do find a post in the middle of the summer...that means that I found a way to post...but that isn't likely to happen...again sorry.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Just one quick chapter before I have to turn in my laptop on Tuesday.**

"So did you see him?" Mai asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Celaena replied.

"What'd you think?"

"Well, he's skilled at his job." Celaena admitted.

"And?"

"And what?" Celaena grumbled.

"Well did you _see_ him?"

"What do you mean?" Celaena asked tiredly.

"Well did you see his face?"

"Yeah."

"And?" Mai encouraged.

"He was younger than I thought."

"Yeah, isn't he sexy or what?" Mai squealed.

"I know, but when I mentioned his fire abilities, he got all uptight."

"Yeah, he never talks openly about his powers and abilities, but the elders of the village say that he has never reached the full extent of his powers."

"Elders?"

"Yes, they knew Caius back then and they say that he hasn't changed at all in appearance."

"He hasn't changed?"

"Yeah, isn't that amazing?"

"That's interesting." Celaena said thoughtfully.

"What about his lips? Did you see them? They're so kissable!" Mai squealed, "His eyes are amazing too! And his body! Not to mention those abs! And his waist! OMG I want to hug him so bad and feel his muscular body surrounding me in warmth!" Mai sighed delightfully and skipped out the door. Celaena sighed, flopped onto the bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

The cool morning air felt good in Celaena's lungs. The smell of the pine forest and rivers was exhilarating. She continued running through the forest until she came upon a large river. It was shallow in some areas where light brown sand peeked out with some tall grass and small trees. There were large rock formations on each side and tall pine, birch, and oak trees. She was about to turn and run down the bank, but she spotted something. There was a figure moving on the opposite side of the river farther down. She stood and watched carefully.

The figure walked to the riverbank and knelt down. It was a man. He dipped his hands in the water and washed his face and arms. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and baggy black pants. He continued washing his neck and then ran his damp hands through his hair…it was…purple. Celaena gasped in shock. Was it the blacksmith Caius Sanguis? Celaena walked quickly down the shore and hid behind some rocks to study Caius. He stood and began watching the river. His eyes turned into silts as he watched something that was in the river. His eyes flashed and his hand blazed for a fraction of a second. If Celaena had blinked she would have missed it. The blacksmith stood there with a fried salmon in his hand. He wrapped it in paper and put it in a small leather bag at his side. Then he jumped into one of the nearby rock formations and disappeared behind it. Feeling curious, Celaena decided to follow him. Shifting, she jumped and followed him.

Caius had run a fair distance and Celaena started to get tired. Even in her Fae body, she began to tire. Caius halted and turned towards Celaena. She gasped and ducked. When she looked up, Caius was nowhere to be seen. A small deep chuckle was heard from behind her. Celaena tried to turn, but a strong arm circled her waist and another gripped her chin. She was pulled back into the person's chest. She looked down and saw a pair of large black boots among her smaller ones.

"Stalking is considered rude." A voice commented in her ear, breath tickling her ear. The voice was coarse and deep. It also had a familiar mocking tone in it. It was Caius. Celaena tried to turn and look at him, but he held her fast. His arms were like human vices and his breath continued to tickle her ear, causing her to shiver slightly.

"What do you want?" Celaena asked.

"More like, what do you want? What is your business following me?" Caius hissed.

"I was just curious to see what you were-

Caius stiffened suddenly and let go of Celaena like she was a bolt of lightning. He pushed Celaena aside, "Get away from here right now!" he commanded.

"Why?" Celaena asked, but Caius jumped into the forest and disappeared. Curious, Celaena followed Caius. She was about to jump where he had disappeared behind some rocks when she hit something hard and she fell. Groaning, she looked up to see what she hit, but she couldn't see it. She stood and walked forward, but was stopped again by an invisible wall. A giant roar sounded throughout the forest and shook the ground. The wall turned a sudden black with dark purple and white tendrils. The clearness that remained was hazy but Celaena could see through a little. Another roar and the scream of some animal were heard. The beasts roar was heard again and the ground shook even more as loud crashing and roars of two animals fighting was heard in the direction where Caius had gone.

**So there we are...There will be more after summer...I'll be back!**


End file.
